dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
Pandawa/Agility/2
'Agility Panda (Tofu of Doom) Bandit-'s Build' This was written by a 1xx panda whos been there, this isnt one of those crappy guides that stops at level 30. Ok first off this panda isnt meant to be a hard hitter.This build takes advantage of the pandawas pickup/throw spells. By being able to crit, dodge and dodgelock/tank enemies you save time and ap (going straight for the threats/allies) and giving you alot more manipulation on the battlefield than other pandawa builds. It starts off more damage based and gets better at support later. This is a challenging build and not recommended for first time players. Something to know about pandas is they softcap all elements at 50 so scroll where ever possible.If you have to pick I recommend spending points on agility and scrolling chance later as its the easiest/cheapest to scroll. You will also need to scroll strength later after 50+ if you want to get access to better bows/daggers (which will need to be forged) I dont want to make this too confusing so I mostly break things down into chunks of 10 to give you an idea where you should be. Training Spots: 1-5 * Now you go to the train on Incarnum with blazing fist at least until level 5. You now have your main attack for a while Alcoholic Blow (Max this) you can get practice knocking enemies back with it and avoid getting hit as much as possible. Unlike other panda attacks you can only use this once a turn (4 ap cost and 5 range) so use it strategically. Still expect to die alot, pandas just seem to die alot early on. 5-10 * Kill Gobballs Spend most of your points on agility, too much into vit and your damage is compromised. 10-20 * Ok you get to kill single lousy pig shepherds(west of Astrub Forest) 20-30 * By now you can start killing mobs of 2-3 pig shepherds, you can dodge them and let them knock you around strategically to avoid extra damage, in these levels you will get stabilization which is useful but I wouldn't level it yet. Use it when you corner yourself but want to avoid knockback damage, or later if you don't want to get pushed into a pig knight. Sometimes they wont even attack you If you have stable on. Notes: Vitality- You should add vit as you see fit but for now I recommend you try not to have more than 25 if you can stand it because there are alot nicer reductions/vit equips later. 30-40 * Train on lousy pig mobs until you get a prespic set, then you can move on to piglets (Located south of the dreg zaap) Now you should start buying some new weapons, daggers otof (air damage and +mp) daggers ony (air damage, +agi, +wis) and a hidsad bow. 40-54 (on second thought lousy pigs are good, piglets have %50+ air resist now <.< just take more knights in a group) * Train on piglets to speed up leveling until you get melancholy (optional). Now is the time to start considering an 8 ap set you can switch over any time you feel comfortable. Its hard at first but as you gain levels you should beable to dodge more things and finish your battles quicker if you have a nice +agi pet. I do better with daggers but if you use hidsad you might do better on blops. In that case I would switch the crackler boots with boots of your choice and get a nice magic reduction arachnee ambaulet. Treechnids are another option they have a nice air weakness. 54-60s * Now it is time to start considering training on blops, stabilization is good for mp resist here. Blops can give good xp all the way to 100 but that gets boring so koalaks are also an option. 60s- 100ish * Keep training on blops and koalaks. At 100 now that you have the summon you can try kanigrous as well. Spells at level 111 Your spells should end up like this by 111: * Karcham: Level 5 * Chamrak: Level 5 * Moon Hammer: Level 5 * Spirit Bond: Level 5 * Boozer: Level 5 (Raise to 6 later) * Alcoholic Blow: Level 5 * Karzam: Level 5 * Chosen Weapon Skill: Level 5 * Bamboo Milk: Level 4 * Stabilization: Level 3 * Pandiniuras: Level 5 * Melancholy: Level 5 When To Level Your Spells I broke this into cunks of 10 spell points around the levels you get the spells to make it simple. Logical order to raise spells: *1-11 Alcoholic Blow *11-21 Boozer *21-31 Karcham *31-41 Chamrak *41-51 Weapon Skill *51-61 Melancholy/Stabilization + Bamboo Milk (your choice) *61-71 Karzam *71-81 Moon Hammer *81-91 Pandiniuras *91-101 Spirit Bond *101-111 Melancholy/Stabilization + Bamboo Milk (your choice) Spell Describtion's Alcoholic Blow: Wonderful damaging air knock back spell. Later by wearing tons of mp/agi equips (theres plenty) you can be your enemys worst nightmare. Bust knock him back twice, run out of range and let your summon dodgelock. Boozer: Great even if it takes 1 mp you get to reduce damage! Stabilization: For future reference the rooted state cant be unbewitched by any means and has to wear off, also while state rooted is in effect you cant dodgelock anything. It prevents knockback/attraction and adds mp resist. This is a great spell in pvp, and for training on boars, lousey pigs, and blops. Weapon Skill: Save up your points for a weaponskill. Pick one: Bow Skill: This is the perfect thing to help you train up with a hidsad bow, if you pick this keep it till you get moonhammer, then it is recommended to delevel it and move your points to a better skill. Dagger Skill: Daggers are wonderful, low ap cost, they allow you to attack twice early on without an ap set. Most late end daggers require strength, and you need late game to get a 9 ap set, half crits all these stats can severely cramp your agility as well as your spells. So you have to either favor your daggers or your spells (you need 2 sets). Staff Skill: This is what I recommend, we have a 10% bonus and there are plenty of staves to level up with. We dont have to worry about hitting allies as we can dodge enemies. You do more damage by hitting several foes and you can get a good chunk of hp leeching several foes using the right staff. Best of all the "holy grail" set (toady) has an air leech staff, you will find many situations you will use it even if you don't pick this skill. Axe Skill: Pandas have a huge 40% bonus, I dont really like axes so I dont have much advice here, you are going to have to mage axes at some point if you go this route. You could train with "Francisque a Brêles" for a while and at higher levels you have the Axe of Lies (looks like it could be awesome but needs to be forged) Bamboo Milk: This is our self unbewitch, it can be a life saver, you may not need it every day but you will be glad you leveled it. Useful to toggle between drunk and sober, watch out you could loose that weaponskill. Melancholy: This is one of those optional things if you have extra points. If you want this scroll chance (this isnt for hybrid build, if you put points into this everything ends up doing mediocre damage) and max the spell as soon as you can. This attack adds some diversity to your build, its your first sober ranged attack. Its good for getting those enemies just out of reach and it has boostable range. This allows you to take advantage of enemies that have a water weakness or high air resist. Moon Hammer: Max it asap. Agility pandas only have 2 spells if you dont count perfidious boomerang. Moonhammer can be unpredictable so you will want good vit to survive its 1/10 fail rate or any low rolls you may get. It does about 3-72 base damage at level 5 and it can be devastating. Other pandas have to attack in straight lines but not you :). At 100 I can hit nearly 600 with it at 8 range. And a side note: Watch where you aim! It has 0-8 range that means you can hit yourself with it! You need to defeat the boss Moon on moon island to get this spell. You need to get all 4 turtle shells by killing turtles, and have a kaniball mask to go on that quest. Take a group you cant do it alone (I recommend wearing straight vit at moon even with 50% air resist your a 1 hit KO. Karcham: Pick up allie Karzam: It has a high fail rate at lower levels, so max it asap but the important thing is to level it high enough so you can pick up and throw in 1 turn. Eventually you will beable to pick up an enemy/allie and throw them twice a turn in your 8 ap set. Chamrak: Chuck your partner over a tree! (really its non los) Pandiniuras: This is one trademark of the (Tofu of doom) After you stack all the mp use this spell and torture your enemy with Alchoholic Blow you will understand the reason behind this build's name. Spirit Bond: It doesent attack but he is your best friend, this summon is like your own personal sacrier. At level 5 maxed at level 100 he has 900 hp 30% resist to all and around 350 base agility. You can throw him at your foes or vise versa and they will stick like glue. He can use: Unlucky Bamboo: Increases critical failures Meditation: +1 mp +300 agility +300 vitality (^requires 8 ap^) That means getting a smell, stim, or devo Gear: 5-10: *A good set right now would be arachnee filled in with whatever other agility or life gear you can get. A ghast might be good here because you need the life. 11-20: * Bearman Staff: By now you should have blow maxed work on boozer. 20-30: * Hunt for prespic set. * Satisfaction Boots: I recomend getting the lowest -agi pair of satisfaction boots you can find, its worth it that extra mp can be a life saver! * Robber daggers: Also an option, good to make some extra kammas but wont do much damage, daggers are good because they allow more move combos like dagger/boozer. 30-40: * Start hunting a white scara set * Forgetfullness staff goes around here somewhere (you need +1 ap) but you can get that from a low -agi treecloak. Probably the best training staff for a long time. * Prespic Set: Good stuff wisdom and reflect damage * Mad Tofu Cape: 1-100 agility +1 mp (dont get one with the mp maged off its crap) get a good one whenever you can * Toady set: Get a good toady set it will always have its uses, at all levels combined with a mad tofu cloak it gives massive agility (your best friend forever) * Hidsad Bow: It takes -100vit so you can counter it with +life gear or vit gear if its high enough to compensate. It isnt that great when you get it (because it heals) but backed with a high agility gear (especially with bowskill) you can start dealing massive damage with it. It is the only real air bow anything after this has to be forged but its good for a long, long time. Bows are better for blops. * Daggers Ony: Your main training daggers * Otof'Mai'We Daggers: These are great with +1 mp 40-50: Reductions upgrade: *Prespic set (no longer reduces damage but keep for wis) * O' Ring Ami * Crackler Boots * Plain Crackler amulet * Hopefully you have that white scara set to train in by now. 8 AP set: Its time to start thinking about the future. Ideal gear would be gelano and some ap amulet but we all know how expensive that ring is. One quick full vegaset + 1 good fortify ring for str req on Bow in Treechnid Root which adds 1 ap. This is a quick fix for moonhammer and allows you to use blow twice but its not always good for melancholy (vegamu cramps chance)Another would be bow in treechnid root + kamasutra/aerdala amulet this leaves other slots open for +range/agi/chance/vit gear whatever you need to adapt it to. Eventually you will want gelano and +1 ap amulet because your weaponbased for a long time, in those setups you have to rely on spells more and you get to ditch the vit cramping bow. 50-60: * White Scaraleaf Set is still good. 60-70: * Aerdala Set/Kitsou Set: Now would be the time to start mixing kitsou and aerdala pieces so you can get a good mix of vit and agility. If you havent already you might also want to get a good dantougle a hat that can add 60 vit and 60 agi. If you want aerdala daggers you will need to beable to afford them (if not, thats ok keep on with daggers ony or forged elories if you can stand the -mp) I hope you have been scrolling as the daggers from this set need some strength. 70-80: * That last set will last you quite a while I trust you know how to find your own gear by now. Keep stacking up loads of mp stuff (there is tons out there for agility based characters) after you get your 8 ap set, it works wonderfully with the Alcoholic Blow spell and Pandiniuras. ---- I shall list some recommended gear: * Plimclik: +1 ap +1mp +1 range amulet * Royal Tofu's Crown: -1 ap, +1 mp, +agi/wis/vit * Koolich Staff (low -agi): 1-2 ap rape, tons of vit, air leech * Lutination Daggers: Nice when air forged, need some strength, sexy air leech * Sandanwa Staff: This is a nice staff (when forged) that will be your main damage weapon if you chose staff skill. * Black Rat Daggers: Marvelous you get to wear mad tofu cape with these daggers as they dont require str, and you can steal kamas. Most importantly they are good even without a crit.